Rose's Predicament
by FirstYear
Summary: Rose is sent to her room for punishment and told to think about what she did. For the Hogwarts Online Forum's daily challenge.


**Disclaimer: Not mine****. **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Just for fun…and for the Hogwarts Online Forum**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's Predicament**

**

* * *

**

You have to understand that I have never, never done anything like this before so I don't know what they are all up in my face about. I have always been the level- headed one, the one that prided herself on being logical, that strove to be the one in the crowd that could always think her way out of a bind. I guess it's a family thing. You know…you hear it enough and you start to believe it.

I remember Mum telling me, "Rose, _think _about what you are doing" and "Rose, if someone told you to jump off the roof without a broom would you do it?" Okay, so I did. But just that once, down at The Burrow. Jay said he could levitate me before I hit the ground. So, I really wasn't stupid to do it, not really, just too trusting. At least Gramps stuck up for me and said I was my father's daughter.

Like that time I trusted my other cousin, _Lily_, not to tell that I had snuck out the window and gone to Diagon. Oh sure, she says it wasn't her, but she was the only one that knew, paid her a whole galleon to keep her yap shut, I did. If she didn't tell, why was Dad waiting for me? Now, there's no way, even with the window spelled, that he could have gotten down there so fast if Lily hadn't a ratted me out. Never did like that kid.

If you want to talk about a troublemaker, talk about Lily, she takes the cake. Literally. Ask Gran Weasley if you don't believe me. On Hugo's birthday too. I think she was jealous because Hugo had a picture of a Ridgeback that really moved on his, and all she had gotten was this stupid bunny. Not that it wasn't cute, it was, but Gran put too much spell in the icing and it hopped right off the cake and onto Al's plate. She cried all day after that. Prissy little brat.

Lily I mean, not Al. He's kind of okay, only he _really _needs an attitude adjustment. Like, when I call him Al. He gets all funny when someone calls him that and scrunches up his face, turning red._ It's Alllllbusss_, he whines. Except when bratty little Lily calls him Al, than it's okay. Every thing that brat does is okay.

Anyway, as I was saying, I am always the one to do as I'm told and not get in trouble, only I never get to do what I want, just for me, without Mum saying to think about it…to slow down…to…well, you know how she is. Mrs. Perfect, that's what Mrs. Malfoy calls her. Not all the time…just...well, yeah, most of the time anyway but not to her face.

Mum calls her Ass-tore-ree-a, only her name is Ass-tear-ree-a. Least that's how she says it and she should know how to say her own name but Mum says it changed as soon as she got married to the ferret and had the Malfoy name to add to it. Dad says money don't mean much, and Mum rolls her eyes at him and tells him to shut up. Not that she says '_shut-up'_, but she gives him this look and he knows what it means.

I asked her if money didn't mean so much, why do I have to keep up my studies and be a Healer? If it don't matter, than being a Mediwitch is just as good. Bloody hell, even Dad got all upset when Hugo said he wanted to work with him in the shop and didn't need school to do that. After all Uncle George didn't finish and he did real good.

Anyway, so when Scorpius said he was going down to Diagon, and if I wanted to come, I could, of course I said yes. Who wouldn't? I mean, have you seen him? Yeah, he's all that and more.

What I sort of missed was that he was going by himself, so it wound up being just the two of us. Not like a date or anything, because Mum would have a fit if I dated Scorpius and Dad would ground me for the rest of my life. I know he would, because I heard him talking to Uncle Harry once about _the ferret's son_, and they both said they'd beat him within an inch of his life if he ever touched one of _their daughters_. As if I am a piece of property or something.

Anyway, that was right after that Wilkes girl started all her lies and Bridget Something-or-Other chipped in her two Knuts. Who would believe them? Bet they were just sore because he never asked them out again. Once was enough.

So, anyway, when Scorpius asked did I want a drink I said yeah, of course I did. I figured he meant at drink of soda, or maybe a cup of tea. I only borrowed Mum's black dress in case we went somewhere fancy. It wasn't as if I planned to go out for the night, not really.

The dress was a little too short, but that's not my fault. Mum is just shorter than I am and I knew she would get all bent out of shape if I transfigured it longer and I had the same problem with her shoes. You see, she is so bloody short that she wears these really high heels. You know, to make her taller. Anyway, Scorpius said I looked okay even if the shoes didn't match the dress. I had to wear her red heels because I couldn't find any of her black ones. Only his voice got all squeaky when he said it and he kept looking at my feet so maybe he was just being polite.

I didn't know we were going to a pub, well…sort of a pub, but they don't serve food at all, just these little bowls of nuts and stuff like that and they didn't have tea so Scorpius said he would get me something I would like. Mum would have thought it was okay, it was made with tomato juice so it was healthy and all and he bought me two and didn't even care what they cost. Three galleons each but he even paid more and told the waiter to make them with the good stuff.

Well, everything was going fine until Uncle Charlie walked in. He got all red in the face and stomped right up to the booth. I don't even know how he saw Scorpius' hand, it being dark and all, but he yelled right out loud to get it off me, I mean, right out loud. Scorpius moved his hand and pulled my skirt down but not fast enough for Uncle Charlie. He kept yelling, and Scorpius yelled right back and I could have died from embarrassment. I mean it! I could have died right there on the spot and would have if Scorpius hadn't pushed my shoulder strap back up and handed me my wrap. He acted like a real gentleman, not like Uncle Charlie all yelling and getting red in the face.

Mum sent me to my room to _think_ about what I had done but what I am thinking is that she's crazy. She's crying and Dad's screaming into the floo at Uncle Harry, and I just know Lily is strutting around, tossing her hair over her shoulder and acting like a little angel, saying she would never do anything so stupid. Plus that, Aunt Ginny will side with Uncle Charlie because he's her brother and all I got is Hugo, and if I'm the one that has to think about what happened what are they all upset about? They're the ones acting like idiots and screaming that Scorpius will never see me again and he isn't even around to hear it.

Well, maybe when we get back to school I'll get to see him. Only Mum says I can't ride the train this year and she is going to check my trunk before I leave tonight. Geesh, as if I would want to wear her clothes if I had a choice in the matter, and I wouldn't be caught dead in those things she hides under her bed.

I told her she should be happy we wear each others clothes and that I don't mind if she wants to borrow something of mine. Not like Aunt Ginny who can't wear Lily's stuff because Aunt Ginny got so fat. Not really, but I thought Mum would like to hear that cause she mentions it to Dad sometimes only Dad says she's not fat just hippy. Right, if it was only her hips I may believe that but she looks more like Grams every day.

So now, I have to go up to Hogwarts and stay with Uncle Neville until school starts because Mum thinks it's safer up there and it will give me more time to think. Well, she say's I would be safer up there because there's no place to go and she will make damned certain I'm warded in. Is that fair? I bet they would never ward Lily in. She's a real brat. She would have worn the stuff under the bed. That's what I think.

She may have been right about that anyway. Lily I mean, not Mum. If I had taken the stuff under the bed, Mum couldn't have yelled about my taking her stuff. I mean, how could she? She would never admit they were hers in the first place, not Mrs. Perfect-Butter-won't- melt- in- her- mouth. I think Lily may be a genius, a little brat, but a smart one. Anyway, that's what I think.


End file.
